Conventionally, there is IC recorder, for example, as a data recording apparatus which fetches an audio signal or a music signal and converts the same into audio data to obtain digital data, and creates a data file including the digital data, and stores the data file in a recording medium. Furthermore, as a data recording apparatus which fetches a moving image signal and converts the same into video data being digital data, and creates a data file including the digital data to store the data file in a recording medium, there is a digital camera, for example.
Some data recording apparatuses set indexes to digital data being made up of audio data and/or video data at arbitrary positions on a time axis in a data file while a user records a sound, music, or moving images. In reproducing, a part of the digital data from which a user wants to reproduce is searched on the basis of the indexes, making it possible to selectively reproduce only the searched part of the digital data. The index (positional information indicative of positions on a time axis) to be set is normally held as an index file that is separate from the data file, and records the positional information on the time axis of the digital data by being linked with the digital data.
Furthermore, in a case that such a data recording apparatus is made a USB connection with an external apparatus of the information processing apparatus and so on such as PC, or the like (hereinafter referred to as a PC), and the data file stored in a memory of the data recording apparatus is to be reproduced on the PC, after the data file is transmitted to the PC, the data file is reproduced by utilizing an application program on the PC.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 8-255466